


Taohun Drabbles

by artificialash (ashke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke/pseuds/artificialash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #1: basically taohun thinking about life<br/>Drabble #2: taohun being boyfriends, fluffy stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taohun Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> just crossposting from my lj~  
> these aren't anything special tbh.

**Drabble #1** :

“Tao?”

Tao looked over at Sehun, who was still staring at the sky above them. They came out to the Bugak Skyway after a long day of practice. No one was around and they both felt like they could finally breathe after being constantly smothered by their company’s staff and even their own members.

Tao hummed to acknowledge that he had heard Sehun and to encourage him to continue talking. Meanwhile, he looked back up at the sky and waited for Sehun to ask what he wanted to.

“Do you ever think about what your life would be like if you hadn’t joined SM?”

Tao turned to look at Sehun questioningly, wondering where this question had come from. He could only tell Sehun the truth though, because there were no secrets between them.

“Yeah, of course. What about you?”

Sehun still hadn’t faced him or even looked in his direction. Tao was used to this though. He knew it took a lot for Sehun to talk about his feelings and he wasn’t like Tao in the aspect that he could just blurt it out. So instead of pestering him, Tao leaned against his car and observed the surrounding area. He waited patiently for a reply, while thinking about his own.

Sometimes when it got rough, between their schedules and the constant negativity from the internet, he would wonder what his life would have been like if he had stayed in China. Would he have became famous at all? Would he have the amount of fans he has now? Would he have stayed in Qingdao and ended up working under his father? Then he thinks about other things, specifically about Sehun. Would they have ever met? Would Sehun still have been in EXO? Would he have fallen in love with Sehun through the TV and internet? Would he have even known who Sehun was? Whenever he thought about the fact that Sehun and him could have never met, his chest tightens. The thought scared him more than any scary movie or haunted house could. Tao’s thoughts halted as soon as Sehun started to talk.

“I think about it a lot. I always wonder what I would be doing right now if I hadn’t joined SM. Would I still be dancing? What kind of work would I be doing? Would we have…”

Tao knew why Sehun didn’t finish the sentence, because Sehun didn’t really want to think too hard about it either. They had both come so far, done so many things, that they were thankful for SM. Even if their company wore them down to the ground to make money, at least they’ve experienced things in this world that others aren’t lucky enough to.

Tao moved so that he could stand behind Sehun and backhug him, just like all of those times before, and whispered into Sehun’s ear in an attempt to be comforting, “Hunnie, don’t worry. We’re here now, right? We’ve got each other, right? I’m always going to be here by your side. You’re stuck with me until you say otherwise. Whatever could have happened in the past didn’t happen and we’re here now, so let’s be happy and enjoy it.”

Tao could feel Sehun relax in his arms and he smiled against Sehun’s neck. They both looked up at the sky at the same time, Tao’s arms still tightly wrapped around Sehun. The sky was beautiful and made Tao think of how small their lives were compared to everything else in this world. It grounded him and reminded him that even with all the fame, he’s still human and vulnerable. They’re still human and vulnerable.

Honestly, despite all of the hardships they’ve had to go through, Tao wouldn’t trade this moment for the world, because he knew that he was exactly where he needed to be. As long as he could continue to be by Sehun’s side, growing and watching Sehun grow as well, he was happy and that was all that really mattered.

 

 **Drabble #2** :

 

Tao was homesick. Maybe it was because of the upcoming holidays or maybe it was because he was exhausted and just wanted to be able to relax. Nowadays, it seemed like he was constantly moving. From performances, to flights, to photoshoots, to recording, it never seemed to end. His only reprieve was playing with Candy and being able to go to his gege’s café. Of course, Tao loved being active. He had a lot of energy to burn, but he liked it when he could burn it how he wanted to. Whether it’s shopping, horse riding, or running around at night. Anything that made him feel somewhat normal and not like a made up, mechanical doll.

Sehun could probably sense Tao’s frustration. Tao would walk off stage and Sehun was automatically by his side, rubbing his hand up and down Tao’s back. Sehun’s presence was really the only thing that made the homesickness bearable. After their exhausting schedules, no matter where they were, Sehun would crawl into Tao’s bed and they would fall asleep in each other’s arms. To Tao, Sehun was like a second home. Whenever they were together, Tao felt loved and safe. He was able to be himself one hundred percent and relax. Really, being able to be with Sehun always made the exhausting schedules better.

It was after a performance, Tao was just getting out of the shower and drying his hair when he spotted Sehun sitting in the middle of Tao’s hotel bed, busy looking at Tao’s phone.

“Where’s Lay hyung?”

Sehun looked up briefly before going back to whatever he was doing on Tao’s phone, “He said he didn’t want to share a room with us, so he went to Xiumin hyung’s room.”

Tao rolled his eyes and made his way to the bed, sitting himself right behind Sehun so he could rest his chin on Sehun’s shoulder. “What are you doing?”

Sehun leaned back, forcing Tao to do the same, until he was resting against Tao’s chest before he replied, “Practicing my Chinese. I’m trying to figure out what all these settings are.”

Tao grinned and placed a kiss on top of Sehun’s head, watching Sehun scroll through his phone’s settings. Ever since their trip to his hometown for Chinese New Year, Sehun has been more actively trying to learn Tao’s native tongue. It was endearing, because he knew Sehun wanted to do this so he could have a proper conversation with Tao’s parents without Tao always translating. Sehun really had no real need to learn the language, because they didn’t work for a Chinese company. Yet here he was, trying his hardest to learn and it made Tao’s chest tighten with affection.

They sat in silence for a while, Tao resting his head on top of Sehun’s as Sehun moved from the phone’s settings to Instagram and Weibo. When Tao saw the Weibo app pop up however, he quickly made Sehun exit it. He didn’t want Sehun to practice Chinese by reading hate comments. In that instance, Tao was glad Sehun wasn’t fluent. He didn’t want Sehun to have to worry.

Eventually, Sehun got tired of studying and put Tao’s phone down in exchange for his own. He held it out far enough to take a selfie that included Tao, who was still in his bathrobe.

“I should put this on Instagram,” Sehun snickered.

Tao shook his head, hiding his smile in Sehun’s hair, “You know that wouldn’t be appropriate. Manager would yell at us.”

Tao could literally feel Sehun roll his eyes, “We uploaded that one selfie where we just got out of the shower together. What’s different about this one?”

Tao chuckled and leaned down to lay a kiss on the junction between Sehun’s neck and shoulder. “You know exactly what’s different about this, Hunnie. Now come on, let’s try to sleep.”

With a sigh, Sehun let Tao get up to get out of his bathrobe and slip on some boxers. Normally, he would sleep naked, but because this is a hotel and who knows when someone might burst in, Tao opted for the minimum amount of clothing. Sehun had already crawled under the covers when Tao got back to the bed. He was lying on his side, phone still in his hand, and Tao stood on the other side of the bed admiring his boyfriend’s body outlined by the thin sheet.

Sehun must have felt Tao staring, because he turned over just enough to raise a brow at Tao, “Are you going to lie down with me or are you going to just stand there and stare at me all night?”

Tao laughed, throwing his head back and staying in that position as if he was deep in thought, “Hmm, I don’t know. Staring at you all night sounds tempting.”

Before Tao could react, Sehun was pulling him down into bed making him squeal in surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> main tw: belovedtaozi  
> fic tw: artificial_ash


End file.
